Conventionally, a unique serial number identifying a particular product may be marked or applied on an exterior surface of the particular product. For example, the unique serial number may be a device identifier number generated upon assembly of the particular product, and applied thereafter, at a final product assembly plant or place of manufacture. The applied serial number may be generated through interpretation of the particular product's options or manufacturing date, or may be retrieved from a database storing pre-generated numbers. Therefore, the applied serial number is controlled by the final place of manufacture and is more easily integrated into a device manufacturer's systems.
One appropriate serial number marking process may include a laser-marking process by which a laser etches or causes to etch an exterior surface of the newly serialized product. Other techniques may include application of labels, dyes, inks, or other forms of marking.
However, as product aesthetics become increasingly important to device manufacturers and consumers, processes of marking the products which are more cosmetically appealing may be too complicated and/or impossible to implement in a final assembly scenario. For example, any product markings requiring relatively high heat or exposure to chemicals may require application early in a manufacturing process, rather than after assembly as in the conventional art.
Therefore, what is needed are innovations in product marking and serialization that allow device manufacturers to apply cosmetically appealing product markings including device identifiers while still allowing for relatively easy integration into a manufacturer's serialization and/or control systems.